


The good in the evil

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader, a demon, has a bad day, but Crowley finds a way to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The good in the evil

You sighed, lifting your legs and bringing them to your chest. You folded your arms around them and placed your chin on your knees, staring blindly and hopelessly at the wall of your living room. You wanted this day to be over, but it wasn’t even dark outside yet.

You were sure that your torment would last forever.

You sighed again and out of sudden you heard a sound and sensed sulfur.

“Go away,” you murmured angrily, when Crowley appeared in front of you. You didn’t even turn your gaze up at his face, deeming his shouts as enough to see of him.

“I can hear your sighs even in Hell, Y/N.”

“Oh, and that makes you worried?”

“Try ‘annoyed’, love. Something happened?” without asking, he sat next to you on your sofa. You rolled your eyes.

“No,” you snapped, pursing your lips. Truth be told, you wanted to talk to someone, however you weren’t certain Crowley would be a good listener. Or that he would understand. You didn’t even have any idea why did he appeared in a flat you were living in in the first place. And if he had heard your sighs, as he told you, it meant he was listening to you, yet you still didn’t know why.

“Y/N, I’m trying to help you here, can’t you make it at least a bit easier?” Crowley barked, rather pissed by your stubbornness and you raised your head and moved it to a side to look at him.

“My oh my, which parallel universe am I in? Because it’s damn sure that Crowley I know doesn’t give a shit about my mood.”

He pursed his lips, exhaling sharply and narrowing his eyes at you.

“I do give a shit when I see that you’re clearly having a bad day.”

“I don’t have a bad day!” you denied quickly, raising your  voice and Crowley quirked his brow meaningfully. You sighed, defeated and rested your forehead on your knees, closing your eyes.

“I haven’t collected any soul in a week, I have no lead on Winchesters, and remember when I told you I found myself a boyfriend of sorts?”

“Yes,” Crowley answered cautiously, watching as your shoulders started to shake and your voice was becoming louder yet trembling from anger and frustration.

“I found him in a bed with some blonde today,” you finished silently, feeling a bit ashamed. When you said that you have a guy, Crowley initially laughed at you, saying mockingly that a demon couldn’t be in a relationship with a human. Being your stubborn self, you stated that at least a human would be faithful.

Well, you had your faithful human now. Sniffing, you lifted your head and wiped away tears before they would drop from your eyes.

“Oh,” it was everything Crowley was able to let out as he stared at your saddened expression and wet eyes.

“Yeah,” you mumbled coldly, feeling a tiny bit better when you let it out of your chest, but still aware that Crowley wouldn’t actually console you or anything. He is probably regretting coming to you and you were sure that he didn’t really care.

You saw him frowning as if he was debating over something and then, he disappeared.

“Well, could’ve expected that,” you sighed again, leaning your head on the back of the sofa. You weren’t even surprised. Yes, you needed someone to comfort you or to simply stay with you, but Crowley surely wasn’t the right person.

Much to your surprise, he reappeared next to you, carrying something in his arms. It was a black bundle but you couldn’t guess what exactly it was. You moved your shocked gaze at his face. He was smirking.

“Doubted in me, darling?” he teased, placing that little bundle on your stomach and, which shocked you even more, the bundle twitched, squealed, evidently unpleased of being moved, and then opened his red eyes to look at you.

“A p-puppy?!” you exclaimed in high-pitched voice, and Crowley chuckled seeing your horrified expression.

“Y/N, let me introduce you to your very own little hellhound,” his voice was still teasing, but he looked very pleased with himself.

You blinked, turning your gaze to the puppy. Carefully, you slid your fingers over its back, feeling pleasantly surprised by the delicate, almost ethereal facture of its fur. You had seen grown-up hellhounds, that kind of smoke they were generating around themselves, but apparently yours was still too small.

You moved your fingers behind its ear and gently scratched it there, to which your puppy hummed and closed his eyes. As if looking for more caresses, it clumsily crawled up, eventually resting its head between your breasts and gazing at you with love-filled eyes.

“He likes you,” Crowley said in soft voice, and you involuntarily smiled fondly at the hound when it squealed again.

“I’m gonna name him Rory. He looks a bit like Rory, I think,”  you murmured and King of Hell chuckled once more, seeing as you completely melted because of your new pet. Secretly, he wanted to make you smile. He would never tell it aloud, but he cared about you and was concerned noticing your bad mood, and even if deep inside, he wanted to find the guy that hurt you and torture him in any way he knew of, comforting you was more important. He could take care of the dude later.

“Hey there, Rory,” you whispered lovingly to the creature, leaning in to place a kiss on its tiny nose, which made it twitch and whine one more time. Then it yawned and closed its eyes, seconds later its breathing became steady and deep – it fell asleep.

You agreed that you had never seen anything more adorable.

Still smiling, you looked at Crowley. An amused smirk was still plastered on his face, his eyes however were filled with something else apart from amusement, although you decided to ignore it. It was definitely not a right time to confess your feelings for him. It could wait.

“Thank you, Crowley,” you said, grateful and happy, and this time it was his cheek where you placed a kiss.

“Oh, stop it, before I change my mind,” he joked, yet you noticed he was satisfied as he managed to cheer you up.

“I will if you tell me why did you bother yourself to make me feel better, Your Majesty?” you asked teasingly and Crowley’s smile widened, brightening your day further and he answered in his usual mocking manner.

“Well, even King of Hell can take a break from being evil, can’t he?”  


End file.
